One Sweet Day
by cHiBiMaE
Summary: What happens Sakura get in an accident and Syaoran's feelings are untold. Read and Review. UPDATED!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

One Sweet Day  
  
A/N: Hello, I redid the whole plot of this story. Hope you'll like this one. This is my first full ccs story, so please be nice.   
  
Reviews will be so much appreciated, but please no flames, but "CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM". Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I would like to say this only once. I do not own ccs the ppl from clam do, but I can wish right? I do own the   
  
plot though. Please don't sue because I'm just a teenager that is broke.  
  
(___) me talking  
  
___ thoughts  
  
"___" character speaking  
  
***** scene changes  
  
~~~~ Old man's story  
  
%%%% End of Ch. or story  
  
And Our Story Begins.................  
  
A man of about the age of 50 was walking through the Sakura Park. He stopped to admire the beautiful fountain. The   
  
fountain was made of marble and had two different water fall, one big, one small (have you seen those champagne glass  
  
stacked up with wine flowing down, that's what it looks like). On the top was a sculpture of a heart with wings. The  
  
fountain brought back some sad memories to the old man. He sat down on a near by bench. The memories came flooding  
  
back to him.................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A boy at the age of 18 with messy chestnut hair and amber eyes stood by the swings. He was waiting for someone,   
  
someone he had to confess something to. He was waiting nervously, it was getting pretty dark, but he couldn't wait  
  
another day, he had to tell her.   
  
Tell her how how he had loved her since after their card capturing days. How she change him from a cold hearted person  
  
to what he is now. Her kindness towards others, her laughter and cheerfulness melted his cold heart, especially her   
  
smile.  
  
He sat down on a swing, it's been 45 mins. since she said she would be here. Where is she? I'll wait 15 more minutes   
  
before I leave.   
  
Little did he know what had just taken place in those 45 mins.  
  
****** 45 mins. *****  
  
A girl of the age 18 with short auburn hair and emerald eyes was running down the stairs. She was already late meeting   
  
someone. She grab her keys and went to say good bye to her Otousan and Oniichan.  
  
"I'm off now, be back home later," she yelled.  
  
"Good bye Sweetie," replied her Otousan.  
  
"Sakura you better not let that Gaki do anything to you or else!!!!" shouted her Oniichan.  
  
"Oniichan!!! His name is Syaoran, not Gaki!!!!" she yelled, stomped on his foot and left.  
  
***** In the car *****  
  
It was getting pretty late she thought, whatever Syaoran had to tell her must be important.   
  
She turned on the radio to keep her company. As she was doing this she didn't notice the car that was heading straight   
  
for her. When she saw the car it was too late and her last thoughts before darkness filled her vision was Syaoran.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% And Our Story Stops.....Just For Now %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Me here again. Did you think it was good, bad or okay? Pls review, the more I get the faster I'll update. Give you thoughts,  
  
opinion and ideas for the story. Sorry if the characters are not to their real personalities, I tried my best!!(Waaaaaaahhhhh)  
  
I've only seen the American dub version of ccs, I know it sucks. I am planning to get the tapes that are in Japanese w/   
  
subtitles. Also sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling. Thanx goes out to all who read and reviewed the first version   
  
of Ch. 1. It was great reading your reviews, hope you read this version!! Hope u enjoyed reading the first Ch. more to   
  
come soon.  
  
Buh Bai  
  
Angel Of Dreams 


	2. Chapter 2

One Sweet Day  
  
A/N: Hiya, I'm back again with the 2nd ch. Pls read and review, but pls no flame!!! Thanx to all who review on ch. 1!!  
  
Disclaimer: Take a peek at Ch.1!!!  
  
(___) me talking  
  
___ thoughts  
  
"___" character speaking  
  
***** scene changes  
  
~~~~ Old man's story  
  
%%%% End of Ch. or story  
  
Ch. 2  
  
And Our Story Continues................  
  
Syaoran parked his car and headed up to his apartment. He opened the door just in time to answer the phone before the caller   
  
could hang up.  
  
"Hello," Syaoran said.  
  
"May I please speak to Mr. Li Syaoran?" asked the voice.  
  
"This is him speaking," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Mr. Li, this is Chief Takashimi and there's been an accident involving Ms. Kinomoto Sakura," said Chief Takashimi.  
  
"Where is she? How is she? How could this happen?" asked Syaoran all at once.  
  
"Calm down Mr. Li, right now Ms. Kinomoto is at Tomoeda Emergency Hospital and is in critical condition, I suggest you head for   
  
the hospital and be careful on your way," with those words Chief Takashimi hang up.   
  
It took Syaoran about a minute to absorb all this, and then he grabs his keys and left.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Syaoran walked up at the front desk nurse and asked where Kinomoto Sakura was. The nurse told him to sit in the waiting room   
  
and the doctor will be with them shortly. As he approaches the waiting room an angry Touya greeted him.  
  
"How the hell could you do this to her, damn you!" Touya bellowed.  
  
"I did nothing, I just found out, why the hell do you think I just got here!" Syaoran yelled back.  
  
"If you had waited till tomorrow maybe this wouldn't have happen!" Touya shouted.  
  
Mr. Kinomoto approached the two arguing boys, "Calm down Touya, it wasn't Syaoran's fault, it was an accident caused by a drunk   
  
driver."  
  
"Drunk driver?" asked Syaoran bewildered.  
  
"Yes, a man went to a party and got drunk, fell asleep on the wheels, crashed into Sakura," explained Mr. Kinomoto.  
  
"And you what's unfair," remarked Touya, punching the white wall, "he escaped with just a few broken bones while Sakura is hanging   
  
on for dear life."   
  
The doctor proceeded towards the group, tired and face filled with regret.  
  
"Mr. Kinomoto?" he asked.  
  
"Yes?" Mr. Kinomoto replied.  
  
"I am Dr. Dashi," the doctor paused, "We did everything we could, but it was just too late, Sakura's not going to make it, I'm terribly   
  
sorry."   
  
Hearing those words, Mr. Kinomoto walked away quietly.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
That's it for now. Hope you liked. Pls R&R!!! Sorry for wrong grammar and spelling. Thankies!!!!  
  
Buh Bai  
  
Angel Of Dreams 


	3. Chapter 3

One Sweet Day  
  
A/N: Hey ppls, I'm back with Ch. 3. YAY!!! (jumps around in joy!!) Well ne wayz, I hope you'll like this one. Review, review and review!!!  
  
Special thanks goes out to Ghost for always reviewing. Thankies!! Gives Ghost a bear hug, but all there is, is thin air.  
  
Disclaimer: Lookie at Chappie Onnie!!  
  
(___) me talking  
  
___ thoughts  
  
"___" character speaking  
  
***** scene changes  
  
~~~~ Old man's story  
  
%%%% End of Ch. or story  
  
Ch. 3  
  
And The Story Continues................  
  
"You may go see her now, one by one," the nurse told them quietly.  
  
Mr. Kinomoto got up first and went in the room. A few minutes later he came out, eyes filled with tears. Then Touya went and came  
  
out, eyes filled with tears he wouldn't shed. Yukito got up and said his good bye, leaving the hospital after that. Tomoyo who just   
  
arrive half an hour ago went next, Kero hidden in her purse. She was trying her hardest not to cry. Then Eriol who arrived with Tomoyo  
  
went in. Then it was Syaoran's turn, he didn't know what to say. When he entered the room, Sakura gave him a smile, the smile he   
  
loved so much. He sat down nest to her. Up close he could see her face. Instead of her pale beautiful face, bruises of different color   
  
covered it. Her breathing was labored.   
  
"Hello Syaoran," she said quietly.  
  
"How are you Sakura?" he asked.  
  
It was a stupid question of course because he knew by looking at Sakura's emerald eyes that she was in pain.  
  
"Just fine," she replied cheerfully.   
  
Syaoran knew better of course. He then heard a quiet sob.  
  
"I ...sob... promise myself ...sob... that I wouldn't ...sob... cry ...sob... especially in ...sob... front of you," she said unsteadily.  
  
"It's okay Sakura, crying lets you release all your emotions," he said, voice quivering.  
  
Her breathing becoming jagged, she had to gasp for air, he could hear the annoying beeping of the monitor.   
  
"Syaoran...gasp... I want to tell you something," she said.  
  
"Hmmmmm...." he said.  
  
"I don't...gasp...know how much time I have left...cough...so don't say anything until I ....cough...cough... finish" she said gasp for air.  
  
"Okay," I replied quietly.  
  
"Promise me that you'll forgive ...gasp... the person that did this, he ...cough... made a bad decision ...cough... and everyone makes   
  
one right?" she said chuckling slightly.  
  
"Don't cry Syaoran ...sob… because one sweet day ...gasp... we will meet again and when ...cough... we do, the angels will a sweet   
  
melody, ...gasp... sweeter than you'll ever know ...cough... then we will join hands to be together ...cough... again," she said coughing  
  
and gasping.  
  
By now it was getting harder for her of breath. She was gasping for air, which made her cough.  
  
"Syaoran...I...gasp...love...cough...you...." and with those words she left the earth to be with the angels.   
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Okie, finally done with chappie 3! Whew!! Good, bad or okie. Please read and review! Sorry for wrong grammar and spellings.  
  
Thankies goes our to all that reviews!! Gives each reviewers a smile balloon. I have one more chapter and and epilogue before this   
  
story is finish. Yay!! Thanx!  
  
Buh Bai  
  
Angel Of Dreams 


	4. Chapter 4

One Sweet Day  
  
A/N: Back here again with chapter 4!! Final chapter before the epilogue. Again pls read and review. This chapter is a songfic, well this  
  
whole story is base on the song One Sweet Day, by Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men.   
  
Disclaimer: Look somewhere in this whole story. (Hint: ch.1) Although I would like to say I don't own One Sweet Day, so pls. don't   
  
sue!!  
  
(___) me talking  
  
___ thoughts  
  
"___" character speaking  
  
***** scene changes  
  
~~~~ Old man's story  
  
%%%% End of Ch. or story  
  
{___} - song  
  
Ch. 4  
  
The Story Continues................  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
{Sorry I never told you  
  
All I wanted to say  
  
And now it's too late to hold you  
  
'Cause you've flown away  
  
So far away}  
  
"Sakura?" asked Syaoran now panicking.  
  
{Never had I imagined  
  
Living without your smile  
  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
  
It keeps me alive  
  
Alive}   
  
He then heard the continued sound of the monitor, it wasn't beeping.  
  
{And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day}   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. He climbed the bed and embrace Sakura's now lifeless body.  
  
"Sakura you can't leave me, I didn't...sob... tell you...sob... how much I...sob… love you," he said, now crying.  
  
{Darling, I never showed you  
  
Assumed you'd always be there  
  
I took your presence for granted  
  
But I always cared  
  
And I miss the love we shared}  
  
"I love you Sakura...sob... I love you," he kept repeating those words to the now quiet room while rocking her back and forth.   
  
{And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day}   
  
Everyone in the waiting room heard his screams and went to look in the room; eyes filled with tears for they knew Sakura had left   
  
them already. They saw Syaoran embracing Sakura, rocking her back and forth, sobbing quietly while saying I love you over and over   
  
again.   
  
*****Funeral*****  
  
{Although the sun will never shine the same  
  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
  
You will always listen as I pray}   
  
Everyone stood to say their good byes. Finally it was Syaoran's turn; he was going to close the casket.   
  
{And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day}   
  
As he walked forward he could hear the quiet sobbing of the people and see people's tear stained faces. He was trying his hardest not   
  
to cry for Sakura. He approached the casket.  
  
{And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day}   
  
There lay his beloved, looking beautiful and peaceful. He laid a single pink rose in her hands. He then kissed her sweet pink lips one  
  
last time and said, "I love you and will never stop loving you."  
  
With those words he closed the white casket. As they were lowering it down, he thought of the white casket in which Sakura laid.  
  
White, the color of purity, which represents who Sakura is, pure at heart.  
  
{Sorry I never told you  
  
All I wanted to say}  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sniff...sniff... how sad of a chapter. Well I hope you like it. sniff... tries to dry her tearstain face sniff... Pls. read and review. Sorry  
  
for grammar and spelling mistakes. I tried my hardest!! Thankies to reviewers!!  
  
Buh Bai  
  
Angel Of Dreams 


	5. Chapter 5

One Sweet Day  
  
A/N: This is the final chapter or epilogue. Hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry for all the wrong grammar, spelling and the story being   
  
so short.   
  
Special Thanks goes out to these reviewers:  
  
Ghost: I know it's mean, I'm sooooooo sorry. I'll return your video soon, I promise! Thanks for all the reviews, I'll read and review ur   
  
new fic soon.  
  
MEME: Thanks for all your reviews, don't worry the end of the story will be good.  
  
SakuraStar: Sorry for not having long chapters, I'm still not use to writing long since I'm still a rookie at this. I'm glad you liked my   
  
story. Although I won't kill Syaoran cuz it will be too much for me since I already killed Sakura. sniff Thanks for your reviews.  
  
Kiki: Thanks for the review, I'm sorry it was sad, but I just had to write this story.  
  
Mistress of time: Thankies for the review. I know it was just soooooo sad that I started crying sniff while writing the story and that  
  
was between 1:00-2:00 in the morning. LOL!!  
  
Disclaimer: For the last and final time look in chappie one, but who reads these things ne wayz!!  
  
(___) me talking  
  
___ thoughts  
  
"___" character speaking  
  
***** scene changes  
  
~~~~ Old man's story  
  
%%%% End of Ch. or story  
  
Ch. 5/ Epilogue  
  
Our Story Ends With This................  
  
It's been 32 years since that fateful day. That day everyone's life change. The drunk driver got convicted for manslaughter and was   
  
sentence life in prison, but everyone's life was never the same again despite all these, especial for Syaoran. They continued living like   
  
Sakura would have wanted them too. The old man looked at his creation. It was a park filled with Cherry Blossoms and in the center   
  
was a fountain dedicated to his beloved. On top of the fountain was a heart with wings (it looks like the hope card) and with words   
  
engraved on it.  
  
To my beloved, Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Someone who is pure at heart,  
  
and touch so many lives with her   
  
never ending love.  
  
When I feel the breeze,  
  
I know it's you walking by.  
  
When I hear the wind,  
  
I know it's you whispering.  
  
When I look at the stars,  
  
I know it's you watching over me.  
  
May you be in Gods loving arms and  
  
Singing with the Angels in heaven.  
  
The Old Man took a picture out of his wallet. It was a picture of a girl at the age of 18 with auburn hair and emerald eyes. He smelled   
  
the cherry blossoms and it reminded him of Sakura. He then felt the wind and knew it was his time.  
  
"I'm coming my love, wait for me," he murmured quietly as he closed his eyes.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Somewhere up in heaven the Angels sang a sweet melody, as the lovers met and joined together for eternity. And indeed it was   
  
One Sweet Day.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%THE END%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hope you loved reading this story as much as I loved writing it. Thanks for all the reviews. Remember do not DRINK AND DRIVE!! The   
  
consequences are not worth it, so please think before you drink. Thank you!!  
  
Luv,  
  
Angel Of Dreams 


End file.
